Occuria
The Occuria, also known as Gods and The Undying, are the most powerful beings in the world of Ivalice. Description They are referred to, by themselves and others, as The Undying, though their existence is unknown to Ivalice at large. The Occuria live high above the Ancient City of Giruvegan, higher than any Airship can reach. Despite the fact that they are apparently responsible for much of the development of Ivalice, they only appear in Final Fantasy XII and are only briefly mentioned in Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings, without so much as a mention in the rest of the Ivalice Alliance. They are apparently willing to do whatever it takes to modify the course of Ivalice to their standards, including using phantom images of loved ones to manipulate people and sealing away insubordinate races who refused to accept the Occurian weave of fate. Physionomy The Occuria are apparently genderless, though they possess feminine voices and masculine titles. They have the ability to create and appear as Ghosts and images. Their natural form is a floating spectre with an ornate, armor-like appearance. Their speech resembles an archaic, poetic form of Received Pronunciation English. The Occuria have no visible faces, only glowing yellow eyes floating in an empty black void with two bright points (supposed to be eyes). An Occurian's physical manifestation exudes a great deal of Mist. They can possess other beings, and merge with them to drastically increase their strength and power. Appearances Final Fantasy XII They are very concerned with controlling the course of Ivalice's history and created the Espers to be their servants. The Espers eventually came to believe that they were as powerful as their creators and tried to destroy them. This revolt was lead by the esper Ultima, with the only Esper not included being Zodiark. The Occuria threw them down and bound them with glyphs. The Occuria next tried to influence the Garif. They granted the Garif Deifacted Nethicite. The Garif could not wield or control the magical stones and would only worship the Occuria. The Occuria tried once again, successfully this time, to influence the world of Ivalice by offering the Nethicite to a man who would destroy or subjugate other nations as they directed. This man was King Raithwall, who would become the Dynast King. At some point in the intervening time, one of the Occuria went rogue, disagreeing with the Occurian philosophy. This Occurian, Venat, felt that all races should be able to have complete control over their own history. Venat had a plan to create Nethicite that was not under the control of the other Occuria, Manufacted Nethicite. Venat accomplished this with the aid of Dr. Cid of Archadia, with Vayne aiding them by setting up the empire's war against Rozarria and taking the shards cut by Raithwall from the locations they conquered. Enraged at Venat's heresy, Gerun and the other Occuria decided to bring forth a new Dynast King to destroy Archadia and restore the status quo they created. The Occuria's choice turns out to be Ashe, whom they manipulate throughout the game. The Occuria create an image of her dead lover Lord Rasler that she mistakes for his spirit. She eventually meets them in person, during which the Occuria reveal their intent of controlling Ivalice's history (though they explain it to her by saying that if history wasn't in their control it would lead to disaster). To ensure that she does what they intend, the Occuria give Ashe the Treaty Blade to cut a New Shard of Nethicite from the Sun-Cryst, tempting her to use it's power to take revenge on Archadia and restore Dalmasca. When she reaches it, however, she realizes that Rasler wouldn't want her taking revenge and realizes what she thought was his spirit was just an illusion created by the Occuria. Though they still try and convince her to take the Nethicite, Ashe bluntly informs that she won't be their pawn and destroys the illusion with the Sword of Kings. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings The Occuria only make one appearance in Revenant Wings. While Balthier explains the origins of Lemurés, a picture of the Occuria appear. When the Occuria tried to control the Aegyl like the other races, the Aegyl ran away to the floating continents. Angered by this, the Occuria used the Auraliths to create a barrier around Lemurés, to trap those who would not follow them. Over the years, the Aegyls' resentment towards the ones who chased them out their homelands grew. Imprisoned above the clouds, the Aegyl leader, Feolthanos, soon becomes consumed by his vindictiveness. Associating the Occuria's meddling with the wills of the entire Ivalician land, Feolthanos begins to plot a crusade against the "underworld" from his Keep of Forgotten Time. Ironically, it is the destruction of the Sun-Cryst and repudiation of the Occurian mandate that dissolves the barrier around Lemurés. This allows Feolthanos to send the Judge of Wings to wreak havoc on the world from which the Undying exiled his people. Category:Final Fantasy XII Category:Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Category:Creatures Category:Races